


The Mysterious Husband

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU, office gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy crap, that’s them,” Ino says, whacking Kiba’s arm a few times. He’s groans, downing the wine in his glass and placing it on the table. He turns to look at the entrance, and he does a double take when he notices that Sasuke is definitely smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Husband

“Did you hear?” Ino asks, leaning against Kiba’s desk. Both Kiba and Hinata, who is currently occupying the desk next to him, look up to find Ino eyeing the boss as he walks across the floor. He doesn’t look like he’s in a particularly good mood today, which isn’t good for them. 

“Hear what?” Kiba asks, deciding that he might as well play along. Ino is very much so into office gossip and if you don’t participate than she tends to just ramble for a while to annoy you. It definitely works. 

“Sasuke’s bringing his husband to the party this year,” Ino says, looking between the two. The look of shock is probably evident on Kiba’s face and when he looks over at Hinata, he can see it all over her face as well. They’ve never had the opportunity to meet Sasuke’s husband, but most have started rumors about the mysterious man. No one can quiet figure out what kind of person would be with Sasuke though. The boss was so moody sometimes. Kiba can’t imagine putting up with that. 

“What do you think he’s like?” Hinata finally asks, putting the pen she had been scribbling notes with down. All attention is on Sasuke now, who they can see fiddling with a pile of papers in his office. It looks like he’s about ready to explode at them. Kiba hopes he can at least hold off for another half hour so he can sneak away on his lunch break. 

“I heard he’s a teacher actually. I have a friend who works in the schools. Says she knows a guy who’s married to a Sasuke Uchiha. I’m assuming she’s talking about are lovely boss,” Ino says, sarcasm dripping off the word lovely. 

“A teacher?” Kiba asks. He can’t image it, but it could be possible. He had a lot of bitter teachers when he was in school. 

“Apparently, but I guess we’ll just find out at the party,” Ino shrugs, pushing off Kiba’s desk.

That’s the moment Sasuke decides to walk out of his office. Kiba doesn’t get to leave for lunch after all. No one in the office does. 

\----------------------------

Naruto is definitely excited about the office party. He’s never been able to go before, always having some meeting or another at school. This would be the first time he’s able to meet all of Sasuke’s colleagues and he can’t wait to hear all the office gossip. It should definitely lead for a good night. 

“Are you ready?” Sasuke calls from the other room. Naruto tugs at his tie – he’s not exactly sure why he has to wear one – and grabs his shoes from the closet. Once tied, he heads out to the living room, smiling when he sees Sasuke all done up in his suite. 

“You look great,” Naruto says, stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist. His husband is quick to lean into the touch, hand slipping behind Naruto’s neck to pull him in for a quick kiss. “It would look even better on the floor.”

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes, turning in Naruto’s arms. He moves to adjust Naruto’s tie, patting down the collar of his shirt. “You say that every time I put this suite on,” Sasuke says, brushing any dust from Naruto’s shoulders. He’s obviously nervous about this whole thing.

“Why don’t you want me to meet you colleagues?” Naruto asks. Sasuke moves to wrap his arms around Naruto’s neck, eyes searching. He’s closing himself off and Naruto won’t stand for that. This was going to be a fun night with friends, even if Naruto didn’t know anyone.

“It isn’t that,” Sasuke sighs after a moment, shoulders slouching. “I just don’t…” Sasuke’s not normally one lost for words, but apparently he was more nervous than Naruto thought tonight. “They might think differently of me when I’m with you.”

“Why is that?” Naruto asks, head tilting to the side. Sasuke can’t seem to help it. He shifts closer, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s lips. Naruto sighs into the kiss, frowning when Sasuke pulls away. He’d move forward to kiss Sasuke again, but they’re in the middle of a conversation and Naruto knows this is important. 

“That’s why. They might think I’m going soft or something.”

Naruto can’t help it. He laughs, moving away from Sasuke to clutch at his stomach. It takes a moment for Naruto to realize how worried Sasuke really is about this, because there’s a frown pulling down his lisp, arms crossed over his chest now. 

“Sasuke, just because you love me, doesn’t mean they’ll think you’re a softy.”

“You don’t get it,” Sasuke sighs. Naruto moves forward, placing his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders. 

“I do get. You’re the big bad boss and you don’t want them to see you different just because you know how to show emotions to someone.”

“But-”

“Nope. We’re going to go have fun and I’m going to be on your arm the whole time and when you get to work on Monday, no one will think any differently of you,” Naruto says. It takes a moment, but Sasuke nods, taking the hand Naruto’s offered to him and letting Naruto tug him out the door. 

This was definitely going to be a fun night. 

\--------------------------

“Holy crap, that’s them,” Ino says, whacking Kiba’s arm a few times. He’s groans, downing the wine in his glass and placing it on the table. He turns to look at the entrance, and he does a double take when he notices that Sasuke is definitely smiling. 

“Is he smiling?” he asks, just to be sure. He’s never actually seen Sasuke smile before. Smirk, yes, but not smile. Ino nods though, gapping, and Kiba knows it has to be true. He isn’t seeing things right now. This was just crazy. 

“They’re coming this way,” Ino announces only moments later and Kiba watches as Sasuke’s husband takes Sasuke’s hands, shooting him the most blinding smile Kiba has ever seen. “Hey, Sasuke!” Kiba glares at Ino, because he didn’t exactly want to deal with Sasuke right now. Normally he would try to avoid Sasuke at all costs at theses kind of events, but apparently not today. Hopefully the husband would be there to mediate. 

“Ino,” Sasuke greets. The husband steps up behind him, hands resting on Sasuke’s waist. They’re much more touchy feely that Kiba thought they would be. Sasuke didn’t seem like the kind of person who would like to be touched in public, or at all really. 

Ino isn’t even paying attention to Sasuke though, all eyes on the husband. “I’m Ino,” she introduces, holding her hand out. Naruto seems a bit reluctant to take his hands off of Sasuke, but he takes Ino’s hand in his and shakes it firmly. 

“Naruto. It’s really nice to meet some people from Sasuke’s work,” Naruto smiles. Naruto turns to Kiba then and Kiba realizes that the other is probably wondering who he is. Now would probably be a good time to introduce himself. 

“Kiba. It’s nice to finally meet the mysterious husband,” he jokes, noting that Hinata is on her way over. She smiles at him and Kiba swears he goes weak in the knees. “And this lovely woman is Hinata,” he introduces for her once she’s standing next to him. 

“I know you! I was friends with Neji in college. I haven’t seen him in ages. Tell him I said hi, yeah?” Naruto smiles, turning his attention to Sasuke. “You didn’t tell me you worked with Hinata.”

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes at his husband – Naruto – turning his attention back to the group. Naruto chuckles, leaning closer to whisper something into Sasuke’s ear. That has Sasuke smacking him on the shoulder and scowling, but it doesn’t have any anger behind it, not like the scowl Kiba usually receives on a daily basis. Naruto laughs at the look and it’s light and joyous and Kiba is just more surprised by the second. 

“So, Naruto…” Ino starts, drawing the attention back to the group. “I hear you teach.”

“Oh, yeah. I teach first grade. I really love it. The kids are great. They’re so sweet and I love watching them grow,” Naruto smiles and Kiba can tell he really does love his job. He doesn’t know how someone like Naruto would ever be with someone like Sasuke. 

“I’m going to go grab drinks,” Sasuke announces, obviously not talking to the group, because his sole attention is on Naruto, who is smiling brightly at him. A small smile pulls up Sasuke’s lips as well and it seems that he almost unconscious leaning forward to press a kiss to Naruto’s cheek. 

Kiba swears Hinata staggers a bit next to him, shock evident on her face. At least she isn’t gaping at the pair like Ino is. She could at least be a little more subtle. She looks like a fish out of water. 

The pair doesn’t even notice them as Sasuke walks away. They all manage to compose themselves when Naruto turns back, smiling brightly and going on to talk about his school. 

It’s definitely an interesting night, but Kiba is happy to know that his moody boss has something good to look forward to after a long day at work. 

Naruto was wrong though. The group gives him hell when he gets into work on Monday, but after a long yelling match, Kiba can see the smile on Sasuke’s lips when he looks at a picture on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
